50 shades KAEX FF challenge
by DreamtimeDancer
Summary: Here is my answer to cubbie's KAEX 50 Shades challenge. This is a one shot, unrelated to any other fic.


Here is my answer to cubbie's KAEX 50 shades challenge. Can't wait to read what others come up with! This is a one shot, unrelated to any other fic. Reviews are always appreciated, let me know you are reading and if you enjoyed it.

And the standard yada yada, don't own Voltron or 50 Shades, just having some parody fun!

Hope you enjoy it cubbie! Bwaaaaaaaahahahahahaha

* * *

"You What!" Hunk's eyes flashed open from his seat on the bench of the training locker room suddenly focusing in on the conversation going on in between Lance and Pidge as the exited the showers.

"Gave it to Allura." Lance smirked. "Thought she'd get a kick out of it."

Hunk was blushing fifty's shades of crimson. "No you didn't, not to Allura she's not…"

Lance began toweling his hair dry. "Not what, a woman?"

Hunk shook his head. "Not a woman that reads that kind off, well… its Allura, she's…"

"Lonely, secluded, repressed…" Pidge sitting across from them wiped the lenses of his glasses dry then looked up to Hunk with a shrug. "Sounds like she is exactly the type that would want to read…"

"No, don't say it." Hunks hands went to his ears. "Not listing to this."

"Not listening to what… or do I even want to know?" Keith approached the trio with one eyebrow raised. "Ugghh, on second thought, if Hunk doesn't want to hear it then I…" Keith started to open his locker.

"I loaned Allura something I just finished reading."

Keith froze. "Lancelot?" He slowly turned to face the cheshire grin of the red lion pilot and cocked his head. "You know how to read?"

"Ha Ha." Lance put on a petulant pout as the other two pilots laughed at him. "I read all the time and you know it."

"Yeah yeah," Keith chuckled then his eyes shifted in thought. "Though I can't image Allura being interested in the type of stuff you'd read. Half naked centerfolds posed on hover bikes is not really her thing."

"This book is different." Lance tuned to his locker and began pulling on his pants.

"A book? As in a thing with words and no pictures?" Keith sat down. "Well color me impressed. How on Arus did you get up the focus to read a book." Keith began taking off his gear and tossing it into his locker.

"Ahh well that's a story all in itself." Lance looked up to the ceiling wistfully. He turned back to Keith, running his hand through his wet locks to smooth them into place. "The short version is the subject of it kept coming up on my dates, and well I wanted to see what it was that these girls were talking about so I picked it up and gave it a read. And well, since they all loved it I figured Allura would too."

"Ah." Keith replied, now only paying half attention to the red lion pilot as he peeled himself out of his sweat soaked tee.

Hunk shrugged. "I don't know Lance, I still think 50 Shades is a bit much for our Princess."

"50 WHAT!" Keith spun, his eyes wide in shock. "You gave the Princess…" His mouth gaped unable to finish the sentence.

"Ah, so you know about it." Lance moved his hands to his hips and looked up with a dreamy smile. "I tell ya its all the girls talk about." Lance then looked at his right hand and began massaging it with the other one, "Though I have to say, that spanking stuff is rough on the hands."

Keith blinked his mind free. "Lance, are you crazy?" That book is almost as bad as some of that crazy fan fiction crap, you can't let Allura read…"

"It is." Pidge interrupted from across the room. "Fan fiction that is, or was."

Keith stood and took a few steps closer to Pidge and Lance followed his lead joining him. They each crossed their arms across their chests, eyeing Pidge curiously.

Pidge continued. "Yeah, well it originally was a fan fiction then was turned into a novel dropping the ties to the original fiction's characters." Pidge suddenly grinned to himself then looked up hopefully at the two pilots. "Hey, you think that will ever happen to any of the fan fiction they write about us?"

The two men took a sharp intake of breath and the air in the room froze, then one word echoed into the silence. "NO!" Keith and Lance blurted out together. They turned to one another then suddenly seeing how close they were standing to one another and shirtless no less jumped back with their palms in the air. They slowly retreated to opposite sides of the room.

After a few moments collecting himself Keith shook his head. "Well that explains a lot. The whole fan fiction tie-in thing"

Lance's eyes suddenly flashed with mischief. "Wait a god dang minute." He eyed Keith across the room. "You've read it!"

Hunk and Pidge's eyes also shot to Keith.

"I… well…" Keith swallowed. "Well it was a best seller for so long and…"

"Ha!" Lance laughed triumphantly. "So it's okay for you to read but not okay for the Princess?"

"Lance, come on, I grew up on a military base, it's hardly shocking compared to stores told there. But Allura…she's"

"Oh don't give me that pure Princess crap, anyway Romelle read it and she loved it."

"What!" The three other pilots eye's boggled.

"Oh yeah. Sven had noticed she was getting a bit more… let's say, creative, and well…"

"No! Stop, I don't want to hear." Keith went to his locker grabbing a towel and headed to the showers. "I really don't want to hear."

"Apparently Romelle is really into…" Lance called after him.

"DON'T WANT TO HEAR!" Keith yelled back, turning the water on full blast to drown out any other words.

Hunk shook his head. "Sorry but I don't want to think of either princess, well, like that."

Pidge walked up this his big friend and patted him on the shoulder. "There just Princess' in title, under that name they are just normal women, have the same wants and needs as all of us."

Hunk shuddered. "Maybe to you, but not to me."

"Hunk, Hunk, Hunk." Lance tossed his head, is drying hair obediently swaying then shifting back into place. You are truly a gentlemen among hooligans." He made his way to the door.

Hunk rolled his eyes. "And if Nanny finds it?"

Lance chuckled. "Nanny is already on book three." He grinned and left a gaping Pidge and Hunk behind.

* * *

He was late for his date. Well date in the loosest definition of the word, it was a date in that it was a regularly scheduled time and place where they would meet each night to unwind and be available to one another if either needed it. Most of the time was spent in silent company reading, something he enjoyed far more than he ever would truly admit to himself. But tonight he dreaded it and had procrastinated as long as he could, if he waited any longer he would end up standing her up, and he couldn't do that to her. With white knuckles wrapped around his own current book he paused at the doorway to the rec room then took a deep breath. He stepped forward, the door opening before him.

The room was dimly lit with just the faint sound of an Arusan quartet playing the Kings Opus 11. Was he too late? He then heard the sound of a page turn. His eyes drifted to the noise to see Allura curled up in the dim light so focused on her book that she hadn't noticed he had entered. _Her book_, he closed his eyes, _that book_. He padded his way over to the sofa and sat down upon it in his usual spot. He settled in opening his own book up and began reading.

His eyes wandered along the same sentence six times, then with a sigh he gave up trying. His curiosity was driving him crazy. He had to look at her, look at her reading THAT book. He shifted and dared to look up.

She was reading intently, a throw wrapped tightly around her. Her normally immaculately groomed hair was slowly coming loose cascading about her face as it always did at the end of a long day. Her soft face was so focused a crease was etched between her normally softly curved brows.

Her eyes suddenly blinked up. "Oh, Hey."

Keith flushed slightly at being caught openly staring at her. "Hey."

"Sorry, was just caught up in this book."

"I can see that." Keith avoided her eyes. "I didn't want to interrupt. Sorry I got here so late, was busy…"

"Shhh, Its fine, I understand." She eyed him. "You seem preoccupied. Anything you need to talk about?"

"Me?" Keith met her eyes then just as quickly darted them away. "Oh no. Just diagnostics spinning in my head, nothing you'd find interesting."

"Ah, okay." She shifted her position on the sofa closing the book on her finger, setting it in her lap she looked off into the night out of the large window.

Keith swallowed. Shit, he knew that look, she wanted to talk. He waited a few moments hoping she would pick up the book again but she didn't. She just sat their staring. Moments clicked into minutes when she eventually broke the silence.

"I don't get it." She muttered.

He took a deep breath. "Don't get?" He asked hoping the subject would be anything but the book.

"I don't get this book."

"What book?" Keith stalled in a vein hope that maybe, just maybe, she was reading something else.

"This book Lance loaned me. He said it was all the rage but I just don't…" She shook her head. "Why would someone want to be… I have nightmares about being…. I mean…" She sighed. "I don't get it."

Keith blinked, this was not the reaction he had expected.

"Why would someone volunteer to be tied up, restrained and let someone else control everything, having no say in what they want, what they need?"

Keith's mouth was suddenly dry, not knowing what to say.

"Keith, explain this to me!" She said tossing the book to him. "I've read it twice now and I still don't get it!"

Keith swallowed, the dryness spreading to his throat. He looked down at the book now in his lap. Setting his own book aside he then fingered its cover. A plain book cover had been placed over its binding. He cracked it open and read the cover page. No avoiding it now, it was that book. He closed it again. They had been able to talk about sexuality in literature many times before, but this, well this was all new territory for him. He coughed, hoping to clear his dry throat but that only made it worse.

Allura, seeing him struggling stood up, sweeping the throw around her she walked over to where a pitcher was and poured him a glass of water. "Okay I'm not a prude. I get the whole he's hot, he can do everything fantasy, but to let him dominate me?" She passed him the glass then sat back down on the other end of the sofa with a plop. "Do some people really like that?"

Keith took a sip from the glass. "Thank you." He set the book down between them. "Well, yes." He clasped the glass between his hands and closed his eyes. "Some people like to give up control. Like to have others tell them what to do and how to do it." He took a deep breath. "Sometimes when you have to be in control so much you just want to let go of it all and not have to think for yourself and let someone else think for you, to be able to trust someone so much that you would let them do anything to you."

"Yes, fine, I understand that, but to the point of dominating you? Binding you?, Hitting you? Hurting you?"

Keith swallowed as a surge of delight washed through him at the thought. His cheeks flushed slightly. "Well…" He caught the tingle in his cheeks and turned away to hide it.

"Keith!" Allura gasped. "Don't you go all Nanny on me, we've been able to talk about anything before." She cocked her head. "Wait a minute." Her eyes widened. "You? You like this? You like to tie people up and… KEITH!"

Keith snapped his head back around. "No I don't! I don't like to tie people up… but I… Well…" He turned brighter crimson.

"Holy crap!" Allura gasped.

Keith wanted to disappear into the sofa, he instead focused on not spilling his water.

Allura just stared at him as if she was seeing him for the first time. "But your so…sooooo….your such a"

"Control Freak, yeah." He watched the water ripples in his glass. "But not with everything."

"You've done… this?"

"Me? No. I just." Keith couldn't fathom why he was confessing this to her, he had never said it to anyone before. "I just think about it, imagine it, dream about it. Sometimes you crave pain to know you are still alive."

"What!"

"Sorry, never mind. Your right, now saying it out loud, it is kinda nuts." He took a long drink of his water to clear his head.

"I see." Allura shifted to crawl closer to him. "So you don't want to be in control all the time." Allura reached over and took his glass from him setting it aside. "You'd like to be able to let go and be told what to do."

Keith stayed hunched over and looking forward.

"Look at me!"

Keith blinked and snapped his head to Allura now hovering closely at his side.

"So all this time, I could have just…" She shook her head in disbelief.

Keith pulled his eyes away embarrassed.

"I said look at me!"

Keith's eyes snapped back to hers again a fire smoldering in them that wasn't there before.

"I see." Allura's expression slowly shifted into a mischievous one. "Tell me, Commander. How long have you felt this way?"

Keith wanted to turn away but obeyed and met her eyes. "As long as I can remember."

"And have you thought about me doing these kinds of these things to you?"

Keith swallowed. "Yes."

"That's Yes, Your Highness!" She snarled at him.

Keith blinked. "Yes, Your Highness."

"Well then."

Keith gasped. Was this his princess? What the hell was he doing? What was he thinking? How could he possibly imagine perusing this kind of thing with her. No, he can't do this, this is completely inappropriate. He needs to put an end to this right now.

His subconscious suddenly growled out as Allura's hand was unexpectedly in his hair and forced his head back forcefully, exposing his neck to her and pulling him out of his thoughts. The new sensation of her hand gripping his hair and her warm breath on his neck zapped his mind of all propriety, to only be aware of the present.

Allura watched his adam's apple move along his neck. "All these years and you still manage to surprise me." She laughed. "So, Commander, will you do anything I ask of you." Her mouth hovered just above his neck. "Anything and everything I ask?"

"Yes…" He whispered guiltily, letting is flight of fancy roam.

Allura's hand tightened in his hair pulling hard on the roots. "That's Yes, Your Highness!"

His eyes shot open and met hers. "Yes, Your Highness."

"Mmm, I must say, I do like this. But I still don't understand that book though, that dom fellow didn't want to be looked at or touched. Hmmm. We're going to have to make some changes, I want you to look at me, and you will touch me."

Keith's entire body shuddered and he quivered in her grasp.

"Ahh." Allura smiled, clearly enjoying the power she was so easily wielding over him. "She leaned into his ear. "There are things I have often thought about too. Secret things. Can you keep a secret, Commander?"

"Yes… Yes, Your Highness." Keith hissed.

"Good. Then perhaps a mutual agreement can be arranged. " Her hand stroked his hair as if he was a pet. "To both our satisfaction?"

Keith wanted to cry out, to scream yes, yes, oh gods please yes. He swallowed that down. "Yes, Your Highness."

"Commander, I wish you to go to your room."

Keith's heart sank. In spite of knowing deep down that Allura had been just teasing him. She was just toying with him, playing the part in the book, he was being silly for allowing himself to be swept up in it. She was the divine ruler of this planet, she would never really…

"As we are not big on neckties on Arus I trust that you will have something else there I will be able to bind you with."

"You.. your…." Keith sputtered as she shot him an angry look. "Yes… Yes, your Highness."

"Good."

Keith stood there dumbfounded.

"Well?" Allura picked up her book. "After you Commander."

"You're not serious… are you?"

"I will ask the questions, Commander. To your room! NOW!"

* * *

Keith slowly stirred awake from one hell of a dream. He smiled into his sheets at the memory of it, thankful the day before Lance had talked him out of morning training drills so he could now linger. Soon though his stomach had other ideas and he could no longer deny his hunger. He slowly shifted to get up.

"aghh." He groaned as a dull ache rolled through him, yesterday's sparing session must have been rougher than he remembered. He pulled himself to sit up in his bed his eyes then seeing his wrists which were scorched ruby read. "What the?" He stared at them and his world collapsed into itself. A dream.. wasn't it… he spun around to see a tactical belt laying by his pillow. The one in his dream Allura had used to…

_No no no, it was just a dream it was…. I must have done this to myself in my… _His eyes then caught a shimmer of soft pink silk. He leaned over and reached under his pillow and pulled out a most un princess like pair of soft pink and lace underwear. He held the fabric up, eyeing the little amount of material there was to them. "Princess…" He whispered.

He pulled the material into his hand and closed his fingers around it. He shook his head still unbelieving as he gingerly stood up and made his way to the bathroom. The image that met him in the mirror made him gasp.

He ran his hand over the red marks across his neck and chest. "Holy crap indeed."

* * *

Long into the morning Allura still sat at her vanity blankly staring at herself. She just couldn't imagine what had come over her. She had read many romance novels before, heck even had discussed them with him at length, but nothing had ever led to… to…

She flushed at the thought. _How could I do that and why did he let me?_ At first she thought she was just teasing him, never thought she would go through with it, but some part of her, some deep down buried part took over.

She had been raised to be proper, to be a lady, but this, this was… She dropped her head into her hands. Her eyes slowly raised back up and she stared at herself in the mirror…. _Amazing_. To have him willingly and unquestioningly submit to her in the most intimate of ways it was, intoxicating. She sighed knowing she would never get to feel that way again, that power, that connection, that intimacy.

She remembered the last view she had of him, sprawled out buck naked on his bed and passed out from the repeated demands she had placed on his body. She had lingered over him as she slowly unbound his wrists from their makeshift restraint at the head of his bed. She ran her hand along the skin of his inner arm causing him the let out a soft contented noise and shift his position but he did not wake. She took the time to drink in the rest of him with her eyes, her fingers teasing the lines that she had left on his skin, hers though unlike the rest of the marks on him would fade. She unexpectedly pouted at that thought.

"Allura!" She chastised herself. _It's all just a memory now, all it will ever be, he would never want to do that again._

* * *

Lance, Hunk and Pidge were sitting down to a casual late breakfast. Lance as usual was giving the other two a recap of his evening's escapades when Allura entered the room. Lance whispered to them. "I wonder how our fair princess is enjoying her reading?"

"Good morning." She greeted them as she made her way to her seat at the head of the table where a servant seeing her approach left to get a plate for her. She reached for a piece of toast at the center of the table. "Please don't let me interrupt your conversation."

Hunk blushed. "Trust me, Princess. It needed interrupting." He glowered at Lance.

"So Allura. How was your evening?" Lance asked while giving Hunk a challenging stare.

Allura's cheeks pinked up. "Me? Oh um… fine, it was fine." She looked down and focused on buttering her toast.

"See." Lance whispered to Hunk with a beaming smile.

Hunk glowered at him but then looked up to see Keith entering the room and cocked his head. Lance turned to see what Hunk was looking at.

"Going skiing, Cap?" Lance joked as he took in the long sleeved and high necked black tee the commander chose to wear.

Keith shot Lance a look that threatened death or permanent bodily harm, whichever came first and Lance let any further wardrobe questions go. Keith slowly made his way to his place beside the head of the table and pulled out his chair as if to sit but froze in place. He carefully braced himself on the table and the back of the chair with his hands and slowly descended into it.

"You alright, Cap?" Pidge asked, looking concerned at his commander.

"Fine, fine." Keith breathed out as he finally settled slowly into his chair. "Just sore from some…" Keith seemed to lose all train of thought.

"From a late night sparring session." Allura finished for him, speaking far faster than her normal cadence. She seemed to catch herself rushing and with a swallow slowed herself down. "I was feeling rusty, and as I missed yesterday afternoon's sparring practice due to having to go to three council meetings I had asked the Commander if he would work with me on my forms and help me better improve my…er." Allura seemed suddenly at a loss for words.

"Attack skills." Keith finished for her.

"Yes my… wait, no um." Allura dropped her head into her hands. "Sorry. I didn't get much sleep."

"Oh really?" Lance smiled as he watched Allura with heightened interest. Only an unpracticed liar gives out that much rambling detail, but as to what she was covering up… he grinned. "Enjoying your book, Your Highness?"

"Book? What book? Oh that, I finished that the other night. It was… interesting."

"I see." Lance beamed at her.

Allura squirmed in her seat, turning as pink as her dress.

"Interesting indeed!" Lance laughed.

"Don't you have someplace to be right now?" Keith shot Lance a look with the promise of pain at next training session.

Lance quickly scrambled to his feet. "Yeah, I have that, thing." He strode to the door where he paused. "Princess, I'll be getting book 2 next week." He gave her a wink, turned his head to stick his tongue out at Keith then left the room whistling a happy tune as he went.

Allura flushed even brighter causing Hunk and Pidge to grow even more uncomfortable and they quickly excused themselves leaving the Commander and Allura alone.

Silence soon enveloped them, neither knowing what to say. The returning servant soon appeared carrying two plates of food for them.

"Thank you." Keith said to the man. "It looks delicious."

"You're welcome Commander, Your Highness." The servant bowed then left them.

They ate in silence, the only noise the sound of their forks on the plates. Keith finally looked up to Allura. "Are we going to talk about this or pretend it never happened?"

Allura stopped eating and set her fork down. She lifted her napkin to her lips and dabbed her mouth with it. "Pretend what never happened?"

"I see." Keith set down his own fork, tossing his napkin onto his plate and moved as if to stand up.

"Commander!"

Her sudden and unexpected tone froze him in his tracks. "Yes?"

She glared at him, an instant and now intimately familiar fire raging in her eyes.

A small grin began to tug on the corner of his mouth. "Yes, Your Highness." He whispered.

"You will leave when I excuse you. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Your Highness."

"We will discuss the rules for further training sessions this afternoon if that works with your schedule."

Keith respectfully bowed his head. "Yes, Your Highness."

Allura then elegantly folded up her napkin and placed it on her plate. She gracefully got up "Good day, Commander." and walked to the door.

Keith watched her go with a wistful grin. He again moved to get up, winced and then collapsed back into his chair. "Allura?" He called after her.

She slowly turned. His mistress was gone and his Allura was back in her eyes.

"Help me up?" He smiled sheepishly at her.

Allura gasped and rushed to his side. "Oh my!" She reached down and helped to pull him to his feet.

Standing and looking down into her eyes he bit his lower lip. "Thank you." He took a long breath. "For everything."

"Everything?" She asked curiously, daring to reach up and hooked a finger in the neck of his shirt and tugged it down to see crimson teeth marks on his neck and a blazing bruise blooming out from the mark.

His lips curled into a satisfied smile. "Everything."


End file.
